Dominick
Domonick was a spiteful and troublesome brake van. Bio At the time he was the worst of many trucks built with disagreeable and he always told about feeling unpremeditated and not fully releasing his brakes, causing the engine pulling his train slowly. One day, he and Douglas they had a round and after that, The brake van took an instant dislike to Douglas and purposely delayed his trains, with Douglas subsequently being the one blamed. For Donald, this was the last straw he was angry for how his brother was being treated and the brake van's actions. he bumped the brake van violently to teach him a lesson. The van would then behave better for several days. but Micky noticed that and had a few words with Donald, and for that, Donald was shunted for 2 weeks, Micky and Dominick had a long talk after word. When Douglas helped James with his coal train, Dominick was their brake van, Douglas asked Dominick about having trouble but he said No. When they reached Gordon's Hill James was short of steam, Dominick said to Douglas to be careful, but Douglas did not listen, and the brake van was soon squeezed between both the troublesome trucks and Douglas. By Douglas' force, he subsequently crushed the brake van into pieces. Douglas told James that he squashed Dominick and that he killed him. Micky and Joey ran to see what happened, James leaved while Douglas was asked questions by Joey. After that, most of the trucks (Dominick's friends) called him names like 'Murderer,' but some trucks did not. He was never rebuilt after that and was scrapped. In 1938, he returned as a murderous, psychotic ghost hellbent on destroying Douglas. He also destroyed two faceless brakevans, killing the guard of the first one and mind-breaking the second guard to the point he was institutionalised. The latter of this also resulted in Peter crashing into James' trucks and having to be sent to Crewe for repairs. However, when he and Douglas met again, Douglas ranted at him being as spiteful in death as he was in life and ordered Dominick to leave and never return. With that, Dominick disappeared but the damage had been done. Livery He is painted in a mixed livery of grey and brown. He also had the letters NW, 13 and 20T painted on his sides in white. Basis Dominick was based on a BR standard 20-ton brake van. Trivia * His model has his eyes moving. * He was the first character to die on screen. Appearances The Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Carriages * Sting (mentioned) Season 2 * Strike (appears as a ghost, cameo) * Spectre (appears as a ghost) * Sabotage (appears as a ghost; stock footage) * Shunted (stock footage, does not speak) * Affection (appears as a ghost; stock footage) Season 3 * Fog (mentioned) Gallery IMG domino Basis.jpg|Basis Spectre.jpg|Domonick's ghost Dominick'sGhost.png References * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlKoPd334r4 * http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/The_Spiteful_Brake_Van See Also Category:Characters Category:Rolling Stock Category:Brake Vans Category:Brown Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Male characters Category:Trucks Category:SCP Category:Vans Category:British Railways Category:LMS Category:LNER